


Love, Friendship and All things in-between

by LittleTinyBlondiee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst at some point, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, I Don't Even Know, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTinyBlondiee/pseuds/LittleTinyBlondiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots including our favourite space pilot about pretty much everything!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Been in the Star Wars fandom long enough, thought I'd finally write something for it!!   
> It's my first time writing anything romance based, probably doesn't help having absolutely no experience.... oh well!!  
> Also I'm a sucker for angst so expect A LOT of that....
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Everyone had recently retired for the night, leaving as you continued to finish the little damage left on your X-wing from your last battle. Double checking over your work, you neared completion and stifled a yawn, picking up your wrench ready to tighten the last few bolts on the exterior of your ship.

An involuntary shriek escaped you and the wrench slipped from your hand to the floor at your feet as your com suddenly beeped into the silence around you in the hanger. Placing a hand on your chest, you took a few deep breaths before finally answering your com. 

“Hello?” A crackling sound was the only response you got... Just as you were about to hang up a panicked voice rang through, startling you for the second time in less then five minutes.

“Wait! Wait, you're still there right?” Poe asked all in one breath, silently awaiting your reply. After a few attempts at trying to answer, you finally stuttered out a reply.

“Yeah... Yeah. Why, what- what's wrong?”

“I need you to get to our room right now.” Before you could even begin to think of a reply, he cut the connection. Blinking in surprise, his parting words suddenly set in. You crouched down, grabbing the wrench you dropped and threw it into your toolbox, not caring for the tidiness; you could clean up in the morning. Jumping to your feet, your eyes glanced over everything, making sure you didn't forget anything important.

After confirming you wouldn't leave anything important behind you call out for your droid, Blue, who had been sat in idle mode while you worked. The blue BB unit jumped to your command instantly as it effortlessly caught up with you already half way across the hanger. 

Trying not to sprint through the maze of corridors, you swiftly made your way back to your shared room with Poe. You'd been dating for about a year now and had been sharing a room for quite a few months so you were pretty used to the path of winding corridors leading to your shared room. Turning the final corner, you slowed your pace and fished your key card out of your jacket pocket, Blue slowing to a stop a couple meters behind you.

Unlocking the door, you step through the doorway, not knowing what to expect.

What you do find is a dark room. Glancing round, there is no one in sight, not even BB-8. You take a few steps into the darkness with Blue close on your heels beeping their uncertainty. Slowly and silently making your way over to the light switch on the wall, you flicked on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness. Scanning the now lit room, you notice Poe's com lying on the bed but other then that you realise it's still deserted and start to wonder if Poe was actually playing a prank on you...

Before you could sigh in frustration, a quiet whimper caught your attention. Frowning, you make your way in the direction from which the noise had originated. Leaning around the edge of the door frame, you found Poe stood in the fresher, his back to you, staring at the floor. Edging round the door frame fully, you try to see what he's staring at with little success.

“Hey, you okay?” Despite asking gently, he visibly flinches, suddenly turning his head to look at you. When he does this, the fear in his eyes is evident, putting you on sudden alert.

“Poe?” He opens his mouth in response but no sound comes out. You see his throat work before he utters his one word response.

“Spider.”

You blink at him a couple times before the realisation that this isn't as serious as you first thought sets in. Side stepping round him you look down at the spider that is perched on the tiled floor in front of you both. Turning to face him once, more you raise your hands to his chest and gently push him backwards.

“I got this.” You give him a reassuring smile before grabbing a cup off the side and lightly edging the spider into it. Once it was securely in the cup, you stood to full height and walked over to the window, Poe practically leaping backwards as you strode past him with the cup in your hand. Opening the window with one hand, you tipped the cup and dropped the spider outside. 

Walking back into the fresher, you rinsed out the cup before placing it back where you grabbed it form. Exiting the fresher, you headed back out into the main area and saw that Poe had sat down on the end of the bed.

Making your way over to him, you dropped onto the bed beside him.

“Best pilot in the resistance and your scared of a spider.” You taunted, leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“Galaxy.” He corrected. “And you always get rid of them for me.”

“Yeah, you got me.” You agreed, smiling up at him.

“I got you.” He repeated in a soft voice before pressing a kiss to your cheek.


	2. Rejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... here's chapter two!! A little bit more Poe in this one, I promise!!

Despite being a pilot, you were pretty good at fixing X-wings thanks to being rather good friends with a few of the mechanics. Not that all pilots didn't fix their own ships but some repairs required the help of a mechanic. Since everyone had retired for the night, you had offered to take a look at Snaps X-wing that took quite the hit in your last battle against the First Order a few days ago.

You squinted into the dark innards of the X-wing you were currently elbow deep in, Snap nervously shuffling behind you, waiting for the verdict. Finding the problem after what seemed to be an entire lifetime, you quickly clipped the loose piece back into place and replaced the cover, screwing it closed. Leaning back you wiped the sweat off your forehead with your arm before grabbing a rag from beside you and wiping your hands clean. Stepping down you turned to face the worried pilot hovering behind you.

“You were lucky Snap, that could have been a lot worse.” You inform him, running your hand along the side of his ship.

“Oh thank force! I thought she was a goner. Thank you so much for this.” he replied, relief flooding his face. You stroll past him to put your tools back, patting his shoulder as you pass.

“No problem, that's what friends are for right?”

“Yeah I guess...” When he didn't say anything else, you turned to face him, a frown creasing your forehead as he had a troubled look masking his face, almost as if he wanted to tell you something but he was holding himself back.

“Snap? What's up?” His eyes flickered to yours and just as he was about to respond, one of his fellow pilots jogged up behind.

“Hey Snap, wanna go grab something to eat?” Without saying anything, he nodded in response before turning back to face you. Sighing, his jaw worked but no sound came out.

“Go. You deserve some food, you can tell me whatever you need to tell me later.” You wave him off as he turns to follow his friend, but not before turning back to you.

“Thanks again. For the ship. I'll um... I'll... yeah.” He finished awkwardly and before you could reply he finally turned, following his friend off to get some food in the mess hall, leaving you in a now empty hanger. You rolled your eyes at his antics, your sigh being cut short by a string of beeps coming from the other end of the hanger. 

Turning, you catch a glimpse of white and orange speeding along towards you, only just stopping in time as to not bash into your shins. Kneeling down, you begin to question the droid but before you can make a sound, frantic beeping cuts you off. You try to follow the beeps that were progressively getting faster, shaking your head.

“What? Wait BB-8 slow down! What is going on?” The frantic beeping slowed to a pace that was just about translatable and as soon as the droid was finished, BB-8 turned and sped off in the direction towards the dorms, the message for you to follow floating through the empty hanger towards you.

Looking round in confusion, you stood, following the concerned droid in the direction towards the pilots dorms. By the time you had reached the doorway of the hanger, BB-8 was already flying round the next corner. Jogging to catch up with the droid you were beginning to think it was way too fast for its size. You turned the next corner stopping when you saw BB-8 hovering outside of one of the many rooms in the base, looking at you expectedly. It took you a few seconds before you realised who's room this was. Poe's room. 

Poe had been your closest friend for a couple of years now, flying along side you in all the battles against the First Order. To say that you cared for the pilot was an understatement.

Staring at BB-8 for a few more seconds then necessary you snapped into action, stepping towards the door and letting yourself in without knocking. The door closed behind you after BB-8 had rolled into the room and towards their own corner. 

Heading towards Poe's bedroom, you stopped in the doorway. The pilot in question was sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. Quietly announcing your presence, you walk over and lower yourself onto the bed beside him.

“What's up?” You ask softly. He responds without lifting his head.

“They rejected me... I thought they liked me.”

“What, that control room officer?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Wow... I thought everyone liked the best pilot in the galaxy!”

“Really?” He questioned, turning his head to face you. “Was that necessary?” Despite this, he had the beginning of a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth.

“Whaaat? It's my job to cheer you up! You know this.” He huffed a laugh, shaking his head and sitting up fully. 

“Yeah... what would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn.”

“It was a rhetorical question!” He complained, running his hand down his face in mock exasperation. Dropping his hand back in his lap, a few seconds of silence populated the room before he spoke up again, suddenly very interested in his hands.

“All kidding aside though... thank you. I feel as though I don't say it enough so...” Taking a deep breath he lifted his head to face you. “Thank you. For just being there”

“You're perfectly welcome flyboy” You responded with a wink. He groaned and threw his head back, his body following until he was lying down on the bed as you watched in utter confusion.

“You just ruined a perfectly good moment!” He concluded with a slight chuckle and mischief clouding his eyes. Your eyes grew wide as his words finally settled in...

“That was a moment?!”


	3. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over so here is another chapter!!  
> Enjoy!! :)

He was always loosing his jacket. This was his fourth in only one month! Digging through his draws, Poe pulled shirt after shirt out, throwing them behind him without a care about the tidiness of his room. 

Defeated, he sighed and pushed himself up off the floor. Standing in the middle of the mess, he scanned the room once more trying to remember the last place he left it.

“Maybe I left it near my ship?” He thought. Snapping his fingers at the idea, he started towards the door, on a mission to find his jacket. Striding through the corridors he didn't notice Finn until it was too late. Grabbing the back of Poe's shirt before he could fully fall to the floor, Finn pulled him back to his feet and didn't let go until he was sure Poe was steady.

“Watch where you're going Poe!” Finn joked before he became more concerned. “Are you okay? You seem a little distracted.” 

“Huh?” Poe turned to face Finn directly, realising that his friend had just asked him a question. “Oh... yeah, I'm fine. I've just... I can't find my jacket that's all.” He answered rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding all eye contact. Despite having fought the growing First Order many times, Poe was rather ashamed of himself for losing another jacket. Finn surprised Poe with his next three words, as he was expecting him to mock him.

“I'll help you.” Poe finally made eye contact with Finn, blinking a few times before smiling at his friend and responding.

“Thanks buddy!”

Continuing on towards the hanger with Finn now in tow, the two friends got to the X-wing in no time. Splitting up and digging around their surroundings, moving tools around, checking inside the cockpit, neither of them found anything. 

Sighing in frustration, Poe dragged a hand through his hair and dropped onto one of the storage containers that held tools and spare parts needed for repairs. Finn watched as Poe set his head in his hands looking defeated, not knowing what to do to make him feel a bit better.

“You'll find it. I'm sure you will.” Finn started, fully aware Poe wasn't paying any attention to his words. All of a sudden, an he had an idea! He had already started on his quest to find Rey and expand the search party when he shouted back to Poe. “Wait right here!”

Poe lifted his head to witness Finn skid around the corner and swiftly avoid knocking a droid to the floor. Frowning at his friends antics, he scanned his surroundings for his jacket once more before looking at the corner where Finn had just disappeared round wondering what he was up to...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After a couple hours and the help of a small search party that consisted of Poe, Finn, Rey, Snap, Jess and even BB-8, the group finally decided to give up and Poe was forced to accept the fact he would need to ask the General for another jacket.

Sighing for what must have been the 20th time today, Poe sat himself down on a storage container in-between Finn and Snap, dropping his head into his hands as everyone else looked at nothing in particular. The group sat surrounded by the silence that was clouding the air. Said silence was promptly ended when a voice spoke up from the side of them.

“Poe, the General wanted me to tell you that the supplies you asked for have arrived. Actually I'm going to collect them now if you wanted to join me?” You ask, stopping in front of the group and waiting for an answer. Before anyone can reply, the tense atmosphere around the people in front on you sparks curiosity. “Is everything okay? What's the matter?”

“I've lost my jacket...” Poe trails off as he raises his head to finally look at you. Blinking at the sight in front of him before continuing. “You've got my jacket”

Instead of responding verbally, a smile makes its way onto your face, giggling quietly at the pilot in front of you. Your hands grab at the sides of the jacket as you shrug it off your shoulders. “Oh, well did you want it back?”

Poe stands and closes the space between you, reaching his hands out to pull the jacket back up onto your shoulders. “No no, keep it. You look good in it.” He adds with a small grin.

“What about you?” Finn pipes up from behind Poe. The pilot turns to his friend, answering his question with a shrug.

“I'll have to ask the General for a new one.” He replies, throwing his arm around your shoulders and walking off towards the supplies out on the airfield with you, leaving everyone shaking their heads in disbelief at the retreating pilot and the events of the day.


	4. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I absolutely love any kind of soulmate AU, you're getting one!!  
> Apologies if you don't like then ending, I'm not to proud of it myself but I really didn't know what to do sooooo....  
> Also apologies for the wait, I haven't really been in a writing mood for a while.  
> Otherwise, enjoy!! :)

When you were born, you had a phrase imprinted on the inside of your wrist. These were the first words you would hear your soulmate say. You never knew when it was gonna happen, so sitting around and waiting for them was useless, especially when there was a war going on.

Poe had always looked forward to meeting his soulmate because of his parents. He saw how happy they were, the love they shared and knew right there and then that was what he wanted. It was also because of his mother that he wanted to be a pilot.

One of his fondest memories was a conversation he had with his mother when he was five. 

* * *

She'd been teaching him how to fly all day and they'd been watching the sunset cover the landscape of Yavin 4 together when Poe had broken the quiet.  
  
“I know that I'm gonna be a great pilot just like you!” Shara chucked and looked down at her son with a soft smile.

“You sound very sure of yourself mister! Wonder who you got that from?” She replied, whispering the last part more to herself rather than her son, not loosing her smile.

“It's because of this!” Poe thrust his arm out, palm facing upwards for his mother to see. Shara traced over the phrase lightly with her fingers as she had done many times previously before stopping on one particular word.

“I guess Commander Dameron does have a nice ring to it.” She contemplated watching as her son beamed up at her before turning to look at his arm once again.

“ _I'm not your mechanic Commander, I'm your new pilot.”_

* * *

Even when he lost his mother, he didn't loose hope on soulmates. He did as he said he would. He became the best pilot the Resistance had to offer. He faced danger head on and should be dead on more than one accounts.

But his bravery and cockiness didn't stop the nervousness that took over when General Organa informed him that he was receiving new pilots. The nervousness that quickly died away when they all introduced themselves and he didn't hear that one phrase he desperately wanted to hear.

By the time Poe had turned 30, he started to question the one thing he had always held so much hope on. His parents had met when they were young... Even so, he tried not to give up on it, for his parents... for his mother. He threw himself into his work. Went on mission after mission, trained new recruits and repaired his x-wing more times then you can count on both hands.

That was what he found himself doing now. Fiddling with a small engine part that had come loose in his last battle. He was so immersed in his work he didn't notice someone approach him until they uncertainly cleared their throat.

That only got them a glance before he was looking back down at his hands.

“You got the spare parts I asked for?” Poe asked registering their overalls from his small glance. There were a few seconds of silence before they finally spoke up.

“I'm not your mechanic Commander, I'm your new pilot.”

Poe abruptly stopped what he was doing and raised his head in disbelief. The seconds ticked by as the two stared at one another. The General hadn't informed Poe he was getting any new pilots. He dropped the loose engine piece he had been working on, completely unaware of it rolling away. He stood, never breaking eye contact with the stranger who meant so much to him already.

“Umm...” He stuttered, unsure of what to respond with. Fortunately for him, his soulmate saved him from the silence.

“I-I could get you the spare parts if you wanted?” Clearly just a shaken as he was. They started to turn and walk away and had made it a few steps before reality set in for the Commander. He shot forward, grabbing their arm and turning them back to face him. After a few seconds of just gazing into their eyes, he slowly lowered his gaze to their arm. Pushing their sleeve back, Poe didn't know what else he was expecting. He stared at the phrase for a few seconds before lightly running his fingers over it just like his mother used to do.

 

“ _You got the spare parts I asked for?”_


End file.
